Episode 5716 (19th March 2004)
Plot Steve admits to lying to Karen, but only because he didn't want anything to stop their wedding. She's distraught that she can't trust him again. Ken coldly informs Sally that a correction of the misprint will be in tonight's Gazette. Steve gives Liz a lift to the christening. She begs him to come in with her but he refuses and drives off. Hayley has made a beautiful christening gown for Amy, whilst Roy reads a poem by Philip Larkin - Born Yesterday. Eileen tells Karen that Steve gave Liz a lift. Convinced Steve has gone to the christening, Karen sets off for St. Christopher's Church. Charlie and Shelley flirt. Fred warns Shelley to pull her socks up, as takings are down and her bookkeeping is sloppy. Todd's interview for the hospital porter's job goes well. He celebrates with Karl. Sally is crestfallen when Rosie decides to take Craig to the last night party instead of her. The correction appears in the paper as "Rozi Wobster", setting Sally off again. Karen interrupts the christening, looking for Steve. Realising he's not there, but still murderous, Karen grabs Tracy by the hair and neck as she tells everyone about Tracy cancelling her wedding. Mayhem ensues, until Steve arrives to take Karen home. Delivering a last warning to leave her and Steve alone, Karen lands Tracy a right hook and knocks her to the ground. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Amy Barlow - Holly Bowyer and Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast *Karl Foster - Chris Finch *Reverend Ashbourne - Jonathan Owen Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy gets her comeuppance at last as Karen carries out her spectacular revenge; and Sally's attempts to help Rosie backfire. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,040,000 viewers (4th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 2000-2009, released on 31st October 2011. Notable dialogue Reverend Ashbourne: "May I remind everyone that we are in God's house?" Karen McDonald: "Well then you'd better sort our your door policy, 'cos she is well from the dark side, I'm tellin' yer!" --- Karen McDonald (punching Tracy Barlow): "Cancel my wedding! Try any more stunts like that and I will be booking your funeral. D'you geddit? Now that is enough." Category:2004 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD